Building Bridges
by Old Scarecrow
Summary: A few years have passed, and things in Kanoha have changed. Some people have gained a new rank or title, some have settled down and others just live their lives as they always had. But for two certain ninjas, things seems to take a new turn of events...
1. Chapter 1

**BUILDING BRIDGES**

_By: Old Scarecrow_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto', and I never will… There was another human being who thought about it before me…

**Warnings:**

Spelling errors may occur. Or rather WILL occur! Correct me please, and at the same time have in mind that my native language isn't English.

I'm rating this story under the letter **M, **just to be safe. There will be a little bit of everything, so beware! And of course it will contain KAKAIRU!

Enjoy

CLONK!!!

A person was thrown against the wall.

RICCCH!!!

Another was crying out in agonizing pain, as he was dripping with blood from face, where his mask had once been. The mask now lay on the ground, blood dripping down upon it.

"Dammit! Remember to keep your frekkin' mask on badger!" a voice roared through the abandoned building.

PSSStch!!!

A kunai flew across the darkness with a horrified speed.

"Shit!" the kunai has fastened itself in a red scarf that hung around a masked man's neck. It had thrown him backwards against the wall, and was now stuck. "Get him detained! Quickly!"

The masked man, with the mask of a turtle, took a grip around the kunai, and gave it a hard yank. But it was quite stuck. He took a deep breath and braised himself, and with all power yanked out the kunai. In his hand it looked like such a small thing, it couldn't possibly have been thrown so hard. And its owner had surely aimed to kill. And kill hard it would seem.

"Around, behind him!" A voice called out. Two other masked men surrounded the reason for why these ANBU members were now trying to hold back one of their own. A rather unhappy man. With fury and hatred in his posture, he had suddenly begun to lounge out after his teammates. It had happened so sudden, that they had all been taken aback by his actions.

The man with the turtle mask looked up to watch the event happening before his eyes. He knew, as an ANBU, he should be prepared for everything. But this? This was far too abnormal. This wasn't like anything he had ever seen before.

Their team mate fought like a wild animal.

And he was as dangerous like a wild animal.

The two ANBU's who came behind him, were thrown back by a hard kick. One fell against the wall, and it sounded horrible, as a few broken bones would probably be the result from the hard fall. And the other crashed through a half open window behind him. For what the man in the turtle mask could only imagine, his fellow team mate could now be lying in the grass, and would have been pierced through with thousands of small glass pieces. Kami! What had become of their once so calm teammate?

The kunai was thrown hard down to the ground, as the ANBU took forth a medical kit. One syringe and a small glass. He tossed the rest away, and filled the syringe with the liquid from the glass. On the label it said: "Concentrate 1:10".

_As if…._

This man had to be put down, and carried back home.

"Badger! Get up!" The man in the turtle mask yelled at his wounded teammate.

Two white orbs could be seen behind the blood smeared face of one of Kanoha's schoolteachers. Genma Shiranui.

The man got up, and dried of his face in his sleeve, and looked at the other's turtle mask.

The other man pointed towards the senbons in Genma's belt, and nodded towards the teammate they had to get under control.

The kunais were flying all over the room, and Genma ducked, just before one hit him. "I'm going to look like Ibiki now, aren't I?"

The other man did not speak, but instead he stood and surveyed the other ANBU's. They seemed to have gained a little control over the wild man. One had him in a grip on the left shoulder and arm, so he could not reach anymore of his kunais, and the other managed to get down the forehead protector and hold the other arm. Both men had very little limited time to hold the man steady. He had become tired, but none the less dangerous. He still fought; just now he seemed to be taking a small break to regain his powers. This was the only chance they now had.

"Here," The turtle masked man gave the syringe to Genma. "Think of it as a senbon. Just make sure to hit the neck."

Genma took the syringe and saw the pink liquid. "Is this…?"

"Yes," the turtle mask was almost looking sad. "If_ there is no other way out._ She said. And since this jutsu, or whatever it is he's under, does this to him…" there was a long pause. It was as if a dark shadow had been thrown upon his words. It felt as if something had suddenly given him a new view on things. Especially one thought went through his mind, _who would he now challenge into a game of rock, paper, scissors?_

His black eyes fell on their ANBU teammate in front of them. Held down by two other masked men, he was gasping for air, and had a crazy sort of posture to him. His body was hunched over, as were the chest becoming too heavy or too big, and his legs were bent, so he could stand his ground fast. His ANBU clothes were torn into pieces, and his hair lay scattered on the wooded floor in front of him. Ripped out by himself.

_What was this madness? _

Genma put the syringe in his mouth and ran towards the detained man. His own face was hurting, and the blood in his body was pumping, so even more red liquid came into his eyes. This was an easy task for him though. He could do this with his eyes closed, just as long as his target was standing still. And in the fracture of a second, just before the two other ANBU members, could no longer hold their grasp on their teammate, Genma slid under his bended legs.

"SHIT! GRASP HIM AGAIN!"

The two ANBU's were thrown aside, and the wild man came free of their grasp.

They fell hard to the floor. One of them hit his head, and his mask fell off.

This was Umino Iruka's first mission as an ANBU member, and probably his last if _this_ did not work. From his spot on the ground he tried to move, and then felt a pain going through his left arm. He looked down and saw the bone peeking out from his elbow.

Now, it was hurting even more. Damn, he felt so much like a small child again, he wanted to cry. This was absolutely his final, first and last episode as an ANBU. If he made it home, he was going to retire and go back to being a school teacher twentyfourseven! He saw his mask lying next to him on the ground. It could have been a dolphin, but Tsunade had given him the face of a fox. His ANBU name was, Fox. Far away from a dolphin, he would have to say.

" AAAAAAAARRGHHHH!"

Iruka looked up, and saw Genma stand behind the animal man. He was smiling, Iruka could see his smile behind the blood smeared face. _Was this the smile of yet another mad man, happy to meet his death?_ _Run, you moron, run!_

But then he saw the syringe.

It was stuck back in the neck of their teammate.

He had done it!

Their teammate fell hard onto the ground.

Iruka tried to move, as it was in his direction he fell. The man fell hard. It gave another jolt of a horrid pain through Iruka's broken arm, and he growled loudly in pain.

" Iruka!" Genma came over and started moving the heavy weight away from his teammate. Soon after came Might Gai, he had taken his turtle mask off.

"Shit! He's heavy." Genma growled behind gritted teeth.

They managed to remove the teammate and put him on the floor next to Iruka. The said man almost jumped when he saw the reason for their troubles lying right there next to him. He was looking so strangely peaceful. The former schoolteacher could hardly recall anything else but a raving beast, ever since he's first seen the man on their mission to retrieve him back. It had been utterly strange to see him like this. Looking like a hurting wounded animal, pleading for this. Pleading to be let free. Away from his troubling pain, of whatever that could be?

"Let me see that arm, Iruka." Gai bended down and reached out for his comrade.

" But he, he, he…" Iruka looked at the man on the floor beside.

" I know this is hard. This is for me to. But this is what we do as ANBU, Iruka." Gai said. "Even our own kinf can be something we will need to deal with."

Iruka were not responding. He was just starring at the person on the floor next to him.

"Iruka?" Genma sounded concerned. He knelt down next to his former teacher-colleague. "It's over. He is sedated."

" No." It came from the brown-haired man with the broken arm. He was still looking at the man next to him.

He was looking at the syringe, both Genma and Gai noticed.

They then both followed his eyes.

The syringe, it was still full with the liquid.

"Wha-?" Gai took it out from the ANBU's neck. He looked over at Genma.

Genma was as astonished as he was. Genma then made a gesture to the rest of the team ANBU members, and right away they started to tie the unconscious man up.

Gai threw the syringe away and looked at Iruka. His eyebrows were almost peeking into his eyes, and going into one with his black orbs. A rather intimidating and yet awfully spectacular sight. "Iruka…" pause. "Iruka, look at me!"

It took minutes before the man on the floor, wrestled his eyes away from the fallen person. And as he turned his head towards the taijutsu master, he slowly closed them hard.

"Look at me." Gai demanded.

I only looked into his eye once, before I got the headband down." Iruka could feel the sweat on his forehead run down to his eyes as he opened them.

One eye was hazel brown, the other wasn't.

The other eye was pure black.

Then Gai remembered. He was the one who had also been there while Iruka was training to become a jounin. It was he who had seen the potential Iruka had had for becoming an ANBU, due to the fact he was a tokubetsu jounin at first.

This man was able to use a jutsu that could invoke a hidden force in another person, and then bestowe it upon himself for a while. In this case, he'd taken some of another person's eye. This eye held a kekkei genkai. A blood line limit trade only. In this case, a ninja had been able to take it upon himself, some of the Sharingan, by just using a simple jutsu. How remarkable.

"When we get back, both you and him have to see Tsunade-sama at once!" Gai said.

Iruka nodded, so did Genma too, though he was just caught in the moment.

Then Gai took one last look at the man, who'd just passed out on the floor.

"And as for you," he referred to the unconscious silver haired man. " There are something in this world there should not be copied."

--tbc--

A/N: Your thoughts!? What do you think? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BUILDING BRIDGES- II**

_By: Old Scarecrow_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto', and I never will… There was another human being who thought about it before me…

**Warnings:**

MPREG (later on)

Spelling errors may occur. Or rather WILL occur! Correct me please, and at the same time have in mind that my native language isn't English.

I'm rating this story under the letter **M, **just to be safe. There will be a little bit of everything, so beware! And of course it will contain KAKAIRU!

Enjoy

--

--

--

_Destination: _The Hokage Tower

"I don't know what sort of consequences this will have for Umino-san, or if his black eye it will be permanent," Tsunade fiddled with a red pen in her hand. " It's not like any jutsu or genjutsu I have ever seen before. And I can't figure out what could be wrong with him."

"They are known to have strange unknown jutsus in the land of Cliffs," Gai said. "My guess is Kakashi went too far into a place where he could not hold his ground, and there he found something unknown."

"He's not known for a curious nature though." The pen was passed between a pair of hands, elegant and feminine. Both with red painted nails.

" No, and neither for cockiness." Gai added.

_So why did they find Kakashi Hatake, bound to a wall in chains in an abandoned cottage high up in unknown territory? What had happened to him? _

Gai scratched his head and left out a heavy sigh. "I think this is all a part of a bigger scheme, Hokage-sama. And with all due respect, I will gather my team of ANBU's again to search for the truth in the land of Cliffs. Ibiki-sama has given me the authority to do so. If there's being plotting a new attack on Kanoha I'd like to be the first to stop it!"

"Thank you, Might Gai," the elderly woman said and placed the pen on the table. She folded her hands in front of her face. "But you keep the ANBU in Kanoha for as long as possible. Ibiki and I have a few things to see to before you can go…"

Gai was about to open his mouth, but the Hokage gave him a blank look. A look that indicated she was thinking, and thinking hard she was.

There was something that did not quite add up. Two months ago Hatake Kakashi had come to the Hokage's office and asked for a mission. Tsunade had at first not agreed, but hearing his arguments, there had been no opposes to why not. This mission would clearly have helped Kanoha out with a lot of unsolved problems. But before Kakashi had gone, he had signed a contract telling that the newly graduated jounin, Iruka Umino, would be a perfect fit for a new ANBU member. And with a recommendation like the one Kakashi had given the former teacher, Tsunade had immediately given word out for Iruka to join Gai's team of ANBU. Iruka had shown a great skill in his newly found jutsu. And a rather special jutsu that was.

"Gai," Tsunade addressed the black haired man in front of her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

There was silence for a moment before the Hokage spoke again. "I fear for two of Kanoha's best jounins. One of them I cannot allow to go back and become a school teacher, before we find out if anything has happened to him. Whatever he did to Kakashi is something I have figure out, before we let him into society again."

Gai nodded, he understood.

"The other," Tsunade lowered her eyes. "The other one must stay behind bars until he wakes up."

Gai nodded again, but this time it was a simpler nod. "Of course, Tsunade- sama."

Her eyes wandered up to meet the elite jounin's in front of her. For a brief moment they were resistant, until silence spoke louder.

" I want you to report to Umino Iruka," She broke their connection and took the stack of papers on the table in front of her. She placed them in one of the smaller piles at her desk. The pile nearly covered her. "He has to get here the first thing in the morning. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

Gai bowed and turned to walk, he then paused by the door.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama. But what mission did Kakashi ask for?"

The two slender hands with the red nail polish broke the pen between them.

Tsunade looked up. " He wanted to go search for a missing-nin."

"Who?"

The red ink from the broken pen fell down on the table. Tsunade's eyes followed the red liquid until it stopped by the big pile of papers.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

--

--

--

The rain fell hard.

Big tear shaped droplets fell to the ground and made several small holes. The ground seemed at as it was filled with craters, looking like the many faces of the moon. The water had gone through the earth and made everything very muddy.

People had fled in the moment the sky had opened up, though some had been so unlucky to get wet into the very bone. Soaking! Others had been luckier. One, who had come home in time to avoid the heavy rain, had been a younger man, returning from an ANBU mission. With his armor and mask in his rucksack, and his arm in a strap, Iruka had made it home just in time to stay dry.

He had come inside his small flat and closed the door behind him. His back facing the hard wooden front of the door, and then upon making a connection, he had stopped moving.

Coming home to see this, his flat were everything still was as he had left it, had been all too much. Again he had wanted to cry. Feelings had swept through him like a hurricane of emotions, and now they all collided. The pain in his arm and shoulder were nothing compared to the one in his very heart, very mind and soul. It was aching again, aching painfully.

The bag had been dropped to the ground, and he had scooted down the door, his face meeting with his knees.

Peace.

Quiet.

Loneliness…

"I hate .. …. - "

His hand had taken out the strap in his hair and made the pony tail fall. The hair had surrounded his head and left his face in a total darkness.

--

--

--

Deep down underneath the Hokage tower, lay hidden a few cell blocks, used to hold back, some of the first prisoners of Kanoha's. Today it was used for holding back more than just ordinary prisoners. It was on many occasion special cases of which the rest of the population in Kanoha, should not know about. No one was allowed down there, but the Hokage, and whom she or he chose could come along. In this case, only her and the best man in reach, the head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force, Ibiki Morino.

"Well, brat. It seems you were not so lucky this time." Tsunade neared the cell furthest down from all the other cells. That was the one used to hold prisoners isolated for a longer period of time.

Her voice echoed through the forgotten caves of the underground, and was only joined by the sound of the water slowly rolling down the walls.

When she stopped by the last cell door the echo had died out, and it left her and Ibiki standing in total silence. The ANBU professional were as silent as the grave, and so was the other man, with the slender features and wild silver hair, sitting up on a simple wooden bed in the cell block.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

Pause.

Ibiki moved his eyes from the door and to the Hokage, and back to the door. "Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade gestured to Ibiki.

The scarred man took forth a pair of keys, and was about to put it into the hole, when a voice spoke. This was a voice, strangely familiar to both Ibiki and Tsunade, but still it had a thick lair of something else in over it. It sounded as if a man and a woman spoke at the same time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ibiki froze. He looked at tsunade.

Tsunade gestured to him to walk back, as she walked forth towards the door.

"Who are you?" she asked.

A small chuckle came from Kakashi.

"I'm surprised you can't remember me, Tsunade." The voice from Kakashi did not echo in the cell blocks.

Tsunade squeezed her eyes a little.

"You…" she said, prolonging the U, and her busty lips were shaped in a round O.

"Heeeheeeheeee. Correct, little snail-girl."

"Is this someone you know, Hokage-sama?" Ibiki sounded concerned.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Heehee, then tell him about us!" the voice from Kakashi said.

"No," Tsunade was hard in her tongue. She turned to Ibiki. "You should leave me now."

As a ninja, when you are given orders by the Hokage, you are not to have a single second of doubt before you go out to carry out the order.

Ibiki bowed, but his eyes stayed fixated at the door as he left the older lady.

Tsunade turned to the cell block, and suddenly she stood face to face with Kakashi. She could see and sense it wasn't him who spoke. Around the man was a strange aura. One she had seen before a long long time ago. The thing, it, the owner of the voice, was in full control of her copy- ninja, and she now understood why her ANBU- team had had such a hard time holding him back. Now, she could not blame them for their lack of hardshipp one bit. Instead Tsunade felt a small tiny strife of pride. For her this was really something to be both proud ad afraid of.

" Heckla, the witch in the cliffs." She said.

The voice laughed. "Yes, yes indeed that is still I!"

"Get away from this man! He is not yours to destroy!" Tsunade growled.

"!" Kakashi's body walked backwards and started to hop around in circles clapping his hands. Then he suddenly stopped he stopped, and looked at Tsunade.

"Who says I want to destroy him?"

" You always destroy everything that comes on your path. In your way…" Tsunade wasn't going to bring back old memories, and she hadn't. She had just never imagined she would ever see this person again.

"Maybe," Heckla said moving Kakashi forwards. "Maybe, I have changed. Like you have…"

"Some people never change." Tsunade said with venom in her words.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Heckla laughed and held up one of Kakashi's fingers.

"What have you done to him?" Tsunade was getting angrier.

The finger stopped. " A curse."

"What curse? Is it a jutsu?" Tsunade almost took her own hands up in the bars. But they stopped midway. If this really was Heckla, then this was worse than she had suspected. The curses the witch used to cast, always happened to be worse than any jutsu Tsunade knew.

Tsunade sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Heeeheeheeee." Heckla hid Kakashi's face in his hands.

"Then what is it? I demand to know what you have done to him!" Tsunade was not clenching her fists.

"No! Because that curse I put on the white fang's son, was not a simple one. It is part of something bigger! Something you can't stop!"

"How could you, such a tarred old witch do something like that?" Tsunade held her arms crossed underneath her huge bosom. " And what does this have to do with Kakashi being Sakumo's son?"

"!"

The Hokage rolled her eyes.

"Quit that ghastly laughing!"

"Youdonottellmewhattodo!" the voice of the witch suddenly roared through the cells.

Tsunade just kept starring at the possessed Kakashi, but not into his eyes. It was into the eyes of the witch of the Cliffs. Her aura could be seen on the outskirts and brim of Kakashi's own, though both were getting weaker and weaker.

The copy-nin's chakra was fading away.

Tsunade knew she had to get Heckla out of Kakashi soon. And that could not be soon enough.

"Unless you tell me what you have done to him, and how to reverse the jutsu or spell, I'll keep telling you exactly what I want you to do!" Tsunade's own voice were becoming louder and more steadfast.

"Heeheeheehee." Heckla turned Kakashi's body a few times around. "Who says I have done anything to _him_?" The long slender finger's of Kakashi's rolled themselves slowly down around the small bars on the door. They started moving and drummed a weak rhythmic sound. "I had such a fun time with your little soldiers… especially the one who looked into his Sharingan. And then I couldn't help myself. I did what I had to do." The rhythmic sound stopped.

Tsunade started growing more and more impatient. She felt a headache slowly coming from the back of her neck, and like a wave, waiting to come ashore, it embraced itself. She pinched the top of her nose, and closed her eyes.

" You possessed Hatake when he had gone into your territory?"

Kakashi's face nodded. "Yes."

"Why? He wasn't after you. Couldn't you just have let him pass?" as far as she remembered the White Fang had not been having any problems with the people of the cliff land, and neither did Kakashi, and certainly not Iruka. The former teacher had never been so far away from Kanoha, not even on missions. So why was that old witch mentioning him earlier?

"Some things in this world calls for confusing methods, especially those no one should be able to understand." Heckla said.

Tsunade raised her brows.

Kakashi's one visible eye looked back at her. "By the way, how well did you know his father?"

Tsunade opned her eyes, and caught the single one looking back at her. Tsunade did not speak.

"Yes, I thought so…" Heckla said, she then smiled but did not laugh.

And then she disappeared.

Tsunade stood still. She was stiff as a board.

She then remembered.

"GET ME UMINO NOW!"

A/N: Soooooooooooooooo. What do you think? I have whole story here if you're interested. ^^

Tell me if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUILDING BRIDGES- III**

_By: Old Scarecrow_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto', and I never will… There was another human being who thought about it before me…

**Warnings:**

MPREG (later on)

Spelling errors may occur. Or rather WILL occur! Correct me please, and at the same time have in mind that my native language isn't English.

I'm rating this story under the letter **M, **just to be safe. There will be a little bit of everything, so beware! And of course it will contain KAKAIRU!

Enjoy

The teacher hadn't moved out of the spot for a long, long time.

His arm was still wrapped up in various stretches to keep it intact and still. He remembered Tsunade- Sama had told him, it was better for a wound to heal itself than let her do it. That was right after he had endured the pain of getting his arm back in place. Some news, huh?

Getting to know that he would have to spend many weeks waiting for his arm to grow back together again, he now had the time to get back to teaching. He could prepare himself for a whole new year, and hopefully be assigned to be at the mission's desk again, and receive the reports from the homecoming ninjas….

"Kami. Who am I kidding?" With his other arm, Iruka slapped his forehead.

This was why he had decided to take the jounin exam. He didn't want to be a teacher anymore. He had come into a phase were everything had been so dull and trivial, nothing knew was there to learn for him when he taught his student. And as a teacher, you had to learn something every day. He had just lost his touch, and his desire to teach those young students. And he didn't want to spend hours on end at night reading reports, and correction spelling mistakes from grown up jounins, worse than his own students. Especially those of Kakashi's. Not that he spelled wrong, or couldn't from a sentence at all, but because Iruka had been able to see _on_ _what _he had written his reports on. Those Icha Icha books had pictures, that stood a little out from the pages, and when Kakashi then wrote on the pages, or the front of any of those books, there could be seen small scribbled drawing under the words. Several times, the former teacher had tried to only guess what the drawings were of, and several times he had guessed right. Not that it bothered him the least, it was just a bit distracting, knowing that maybe this jounin had gotten a hard on every time he'd written a report… it certainly had given himself a hard time though. It was hard not to read through the copy-nin's reports, without thinking of him. Thinking of the man he had had as a teacher while he himself were going to become a jounin. The man he had spent such a long time with, training.

During his journey from becoming a chunin teacher into a jounin ANBU-member, he had had two other ninjas to train him. It had been Kakashi and Yamato, of who he had been the same age with. Actually Iruka seemed to have remembered Yamato from his own time at the academy. He was another skilled ninja, who already had achieved jounin rank. For Iruka's training with Yamato had been very useful. He had been the one chosen by Tsunade to be assigned to help Iruka through the tests, and guide him through the ways of becoming a higher ranked ninja. But it had only lasted a couple of weeks, and then Yamato had been called out on an S-rank mission. And before Iruka had even known about Yamato's mission, he had as per usual, went to their training place, but someone else had been there instead. It had been the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake.

The copy-nin had been leaning against a tree, and had had his nose down in one of his beloved books. Iruka had nearly stopped, when he had seen the fluffy silver hair shining in the sun. It hadn't been Yamato.

"Kakahi-san." Iruka had bowed.

"Hmmm, yo." Kakashi had closed the book.

Iruka had been rather suspicious. He was going to be training with Yamato again at the same time this day. Yamato was always on time. Now he hadn't been there for over ten minutes, and instead Kakashi had been standing there. Looking as bored as usual. Actually Iruka hadn't known what to have said or done. It had been filled with mixed emotions. Especially because this high, tall, slender and all the way mesmerizing man, had been standing there instead. It wasn't something Iruka had prepared himself for.

"Yamato is not coming today." Kakashi had said.

"Why?" with crossed arms, iruka had begun to lean on only one leg.

"S-rank mission," the copy-nin had said. " Tsunade needed him."

"But he is my teacher." Iruka had taken a step closer to the copy-nin. " Why did they send him away on a mission, and not you?"

Kakashi had taken his hands down in his pockets. The headband over his sharingan eye, had been lifted a little, as he had been scratching his hair. It had looked as if he hadn't really known what to say. Iruka had been able to remember the few times he had encountered Kakashi in the past, especially after the chunin exams. At first the teacher had been rather scared, and at the same time irritated with the man who had been wanting to send so young children away to take the exam. But that hadn't been Iruka's choice to make. It had been hard for him to say good-bye to his students, not knowing if they would survive or not, and especially Naruto. But after the exam he had been surprised by how skilled those three students had actually turned out to be. So…had he ever thanked the man? Had he ever said 'thank you, I was wrong and you were right', to the famous sharingan Kakashi Hatake? No…he hadn't.

"I've just returned from an S-rank myself." Kakashi had then said. " I still need to heal before I can be able to accept a new one. That is why they sent Yamato instead."

"Oh," Iruka had been short for his head, and it was first later he had seen the bindings around Kakashi's hands. He had been using a lot of chakra, Iruka had imagined. In a way he had felt a small tint of sadness for the copy-nin.

Kakashi had stepped closer to Iruka." Yamato said he had seen you were very skilled. And that he saw some potential for you to become a tokubetsu jounin. That is something."

"So the reason you're here is because you're curious?" Iruka had asked. "You want to see what I have in me to become a jounin."

"Iou need someone who can help you finish the rest of the training, Iruka."

It had been so true, so true.

Then almost six long months with several hours of waiting every day, Kakashi had trained Iruka into one of the highest rank of being a ninja.

It had also changed their relationship. Being so close to one single person for so long, even a person you had nothing in common with, had lead to a bond. This bond Iruka now shared with Kakashi had probably only been stronger, due to the fact that he had absorbed some of the sharingan.

He took a hand up to his eye.

Iruka was confused. Confused about a lot of things. Especially what to do with himself from now on.

Iruka didn't want to go back to that again, he didn't want to dwell in those thoughts once more. Times had changed. He had gotten older.

Older was probably why he had become so restless. He was soon turning thirty, and what had he accomplished in his life? Really? He had taught a lot of small children how to kill, many of them already dead in battle against other ninjas or gone missing. He'd been the one to catch up on where the returning ninjas had left, and correcting their mission reports, before making them official to the Hokage.

But what about himself? Where was he in his life? What had he ever done for himself? He had accomplished nothing. Zero!

A heavy sight escaped the new jounin, who slowly stood up. Cramps were feeling deep down in his legs, but the worst pain was still in his arm. He tried to ignore it all. On his way to the kitchen he passed a small mirror hanging on the wall. That mirror had been his parents, and one of the only things left from his childhood. That's why it hung in the middle of his flat, so he could always see it. Iruka walked over and took a look at himself.

It wasn't something he was used to see. Especially not that black eye peeking back at him. It was uncomfortable. His face had also gotten a lot thinner, and his hair a great deal longer. His face was covered in small scratches, and his lips held several small rifts. It looked a bit swollen.

He turned on the light for the kitchen, still looking into the mirror. The black eye began to shine in the dim light coming from the other room. It bothered him that his face now looked so asymmetrical. No wonder Kakashi had hidden away his own eye, it was confusing to look at.

Then he slowly lifted his hand to the eye.

He had only looked into the sharingan once. It had been in hope of getting some of what ever had been wrong with him out of Kakashi. The jutsu that had been thrown upon, him had been another strange thing occupying his body. Iruka has just wanted to remove the sharingan for a while. Just to figure out what to do with whatever the other thing was . Iruka had removed something. But not even Tsunade had been able to see what it was. And now, it sat manifested in Iruka. In his eye. Still he could see with the black eye, but if this thing wasn't removed soon, something could happen to him to. Maybe the rest of his body? Maybe he would d….

It was not something he wanted to speculate about as he stood there looking into the mirror. After some sleep he could start to speculate, to wonder, and hopefully it would maybe mysteriously vanish during the night.

Then he felt his stomach growl. But he wasn't hungry.

One thing he craved so much though, was _genmaicha. _That fine brown rice tea, was all he could think of now. It was the tea he usually served for Naruto when he was coming over to visit him. Strangely enough the only tea the boy could drink.

Iruka felt a smile on his lips as he recalled his favorite student. His unofficial son. Oh, how he missed having him over. This was something he could use now. To look upon Naruto's happy face, and see him, hear his tales and enjoy is wild nature.

When was actually the last time they had met?

Too long probably….

The tea stood on the kitchen table. It was ready to come in the teapot. The kettle stood neat the sink, white and shiny in the loft light, it hadn't been used for a few weeks now. A tanned hand rested on it. It rested for several minutes. It did not move.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!KNOCK!"

Iruka shook his head.

"Who is it?" he yelled back. Not even caring if it were burglars or some ninja coming to strike him down. He turned on the tap and opened the kettle to let the water in it. First the water spluttered for a few seconds, and then it ran normally.

"_Iruka-san!" _it came muffled from behind the front door.

Gai? Iruka's eyes grew wide, and he placed the half filled kettle on the table. What did he want?

He took a look at the clock. So late?

"Coming." Iruka yelled back.

He walked over to the door. It was actually a bit strange to walk with an arm in a slide, but he had to get use to it now. Bloody perfect. He had to concentrate to walk in a straight line.

His hand took a grip around the door handle, and turned.

Gai stood almost with his face where the door had been. And he stood in a posture that resembled the one Kakashi has stood in when they had found him in the old cottage, gasping for breath.

Iruka did not know what to think of this. Something in the former teacher wanted to look away very quickly. Instead he looked down, and he noticed the small clouds of a teleportation that were vanishing.

The black-haired man was heaving for breath.

"Come. Now." Gai said.

"To where?" Iuka asked.

Gai pointed behind his back, at the Hokage tower.

" To. There."

--

--

--

It all went too quick.

Gai had helped him pack a small back, and telling him he needed to prepare himself for spending, probably, an awful lot of time with Kakashi. And upon hearing this, Iruka had grabbed the books the copy-nin had left in the flat, the last time he'd been there.

If it had been to annoy Iruka, he had forgotten his books, then he had not really succeeded. Those books were not something the teacher had paid much attention too as they had been lying there on his sofa table while Kakashi had been away on his mission. In an odd way, he had come to accept them as a part of the man he had had as a teacher during his training. It only bothered him, when the copy-nin had read out loud… it had been enough with the reports and small pictures of Icha Icha covers. Iruka didn't need to be forced to listen to it though.

Actually, those books, had been about the only thing he'd put in the bag he'd chosen to bring. Not knowing whether or not he should bring clothes or anything else, he had just followed Gai out the door in full haste. He would later regret that he hadn't packed a proper survival bag.

Location: The Hokage Tower.

"I have to stay down there!?" Iruka sounded rather upset, and with a great deal he was allowed to be.

"I am sorry, Iruka-san," Tsunade said. "Until we figure out what has happened to you, we cannot allow you, nor Kakashi to be let out into society yet. We've lost several ANBU's on the mission, due to this thing got out of control, and can't allow any of this to happen anywhere in Kanoha."

"But I am perfectly fine," Iruka tried not to snare. "I just need some sleep."

"You can sleep in the cells." Tsunade said. "And while you are at it, then talk with Kakashi. He's been put in a cell next to the one you are going to stay in." Tsunade stood up from the chair and went over to Iruka.

"As soon as you and the brat figures out what have happened, and what to do about this, the sooner you can come back to your own bed. But so far, Iruka…." The big breasted woman took a deep breath. " So far, I just don't know what to do with the two of you."

Iruka understood. He knew Tsunade wasn't doing this because she disliked neither he nor Kakashi. She simply had to throw them in the dungeons because of the sake of Kanoha. And as soon this was over, he really needed to sleep in his own bed.

"Shall we go?" Tsunade put a hand on Iruka's back, and guided him towards the door.

Going down the halls that led down to the cells underground, Iruka felt a light cold breeze. It was probably below any known temperature down there. He already shivered.

" Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm, what is it Iruka-san?" Tsunade was the first to walk down the stairs. There was an echo for every time she took a step with her high heeled shoes.

"How is Kakashi-san, by the way?" Iruka needed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and he had to look down every time he took a step.

"It seems he's not longer under any control from other forces," Tsunade said. "In fact, he's been more witty than ever… and it seems as he can't remember a thing."

"Oh," Iruka smiled. "That's good."

"Yes." Tsunade stopped by the big wooden door with a little window of bars. She took up a key and put in the keyhole.

Iruka noticed she was looking at the key for quite some time, before she had taken the lock in her hand, and placed the key inside of it. This woman who always seemed to be in control, and keep a sharp mind, looked almost frail now. Did she know something, she was not telling him?

The key was turned, and with a hard push, the door was open into that place, Iruka was going to stay for a long, long time, if he did not started working with Kakashi right away.

Tsunade still walked a few steps ahead of the younger man.

Iruka surveyed the deepest down underneath the Hokage Tower with great respect. So many know prisoners had once been serving time down here. And now it was apparently his own turn.

Feeling as if he had been a very bad boy, Iruka felt a knot in his stomach form. And a knot he knew, wouldn't go away for some time. It would probably just get bigger while he should be staying down here.

"Well, brat. You've got a cell-mate," Tsunade stopped in front of one of the cells.

Iruka had almost walked into the woman.

"Sorry, Hokage-Sama." He said and bowed.

Tsunade ignored him. In a way, she was sad, that such a young and fine man should sit down here. Especially because his only company would be…

Him.

Iruka nearly dropped his bag, his eyes and his jaw. That was literally speaking, though he had learned from his training, not to be surprised by any enemy attack or back-hold. It was just, in this case, he did drop his bag because his body, had for a brief second gone completely numb.

"Hello, Iruka." A slim face, with a masculine jaw, silver haired stubble, a perfect formed nose, and a pair of high cheekbones, together with a perfect match of red-pink lips, formed the words, the greeting towards Iruka.

"K-Kakashi?" Iruka wanted to look away.

"Yes, that's me." He smiled.

Immediately Iruka's face became beat red.

Shit! He should diffidently wear that mask, if Iruka had to stay down here with him.

This was going to be a very hard time for the former school teacher.

He was let into his cell. Tsunade locked the door, and then she was gone.

Now, two men stood alone in a place where there was no escape to the outer world. And all company they had was each other. And they themselves, would be the only ones, who would decide for how long that was going to last.


	4. Chapter 4

**BUILDING BRIDGES- III**

_By: Old Scarecrow_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Naruto', and I never will… There was another human being who thought about it before me…

**Warnings:**

MPREG (later on)

Spelling errors may occur. Or rather WILL occur! Correct me please, and at the same time have in mind that my native language isn't English.

I'm rating this story under the letter **M, **just to be safe. There will be a little bit of everything, so beware! And of course it will contain KAKAIRU!

Enjoy

Silence had fallen deep down in the old dungeon cells. It was a dark, cold silence that had lasted for several minutes, since the cell-door had been locked by the Hokage of Kanoha.

The brown-haired man still stood in the middle of his cell where he had been left. In his hand, he still had the small bag, and the other was still in a sling.

The dim light came directly from the ceiling above, and made it difficult to see properly. Both men were bathed in dark shadows from face and down, and underneath them, a shadow even darker continued to follow them as they moved.

Kakashi leaned closer to the prison bars. With a an almost closed eye he looked at Iruka, followed his every small move. Iruka was not looking at him, as Kakashi had expected he would, now when his mask was no longer there. That came back on the copy-nin, he had thought Iruka was as curious as the others, but the former teacher was only blushing, and looking away to his right. Did it bother him? He had thought it would be nice if his friend would just look upon him… the way he always did. Searching. Imagining…

"Is the sun still up outside?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka looked up at him, and then his eyes started to flicker. Again he seemed unsure on where to look. "Yes." He said, and as it seemed he was struggling with himself. " When Gai came for me, it was still in the middle of the day."

"Hmm. How lovely." The silver-haired man smiled, hoping to catch Iruka's attention.

"Sorry." Iruka then said. " Y-you don't have your mask on..it's a little distracting."

"Maah. At least they gave me back some clothes." He gestured to the white hospital gown he had on.

"It suits you." Iruka smiled halfheartedly, making the joke seem more real.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Kakashi put his weight on the cold metal bars, and almost leaned his head into the other cell. "Actually I didn't ask for this gown. I felt pretty okay without clothes on."

"You were naked earlier?" Iruka's eyebrows lifted.

" Yes, until five minutes before you came. Tsunade said she didn't want to scare the crap out of you." Kakashi took his hands on his back. "Just don't look when I turn my back at you. You see, these gowns really don't close in the back." Kasha tightened the strings in the back. "I asked for another one just in case…"

"what if I don't get scared?" Iruka was now leaning on one foot, looking a bit more relaxed.

Kakashi stopped fiddling with the strings on the gown, and looked at Iruka. Iruka was looking at him, but not saying anything, but instead he had his eyes fixed on Kakashi's face.

Silence.

Kakashi couldn't quite figure him out. There was something behind that façade, and he quickly threw aside what the brown-haired man had said, and leaned his head a little to the right.

"That spark in your eyes, you so eager to bring forth while Yamato and I were training you…" He stood very close to Iruka's cell now. "…Has it completely gone?"

Iruk took up his bag, and closed the connection, he turned around and put bag to the bench. He opened it and took out the two Icha iIha books.

"Here." He said and handed the books to Kakashi. "You forgot them."

He then went over and sat down on the bench.

Kakashi held the books in his hands." Thank you." the Copy-nin had missed those books for a while now. Good thing Iruka had remembered them, though he would have wanted them to have stayed at his place for a bit longer. Then he could come back hapharzardly as an excuse to see his friend again, now that nothing connected them anymore. They were no longer teacher and student. They were equal in rank and status. So why should they ever meet at each other's flats again?

"Iruka?"

" I hate my life. It is as simple as that." The answer came very quick from Iruka. Maybe too quick for how he had meant to say it. Kakashi could see, the thing the man had just said, had been hard for himself for admit. But now it was out. Was that why Iruka had been so closed? He thought he hated his life?

Iruka hid his head in his hands.

Kakashi started to go through one of his beloved books. "Nothing is simple when it is your life you hate."

The former teacher laughed shortly. " Oh, really?"

Kakashi turned to face him. "Really…" he then leaned back against one bar again. The book he had in his hand was nearly on the last page.

"I was wondering where I'd put this." Kakashi said to himself, thinking out loud.

"Did you have time to think about that on your mission?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Of course, was Iruka's thought. Every man can think of porn in any given situation.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi's eye didn't move. He wasn't reading.

" Kakashi-san?"

"Huh-uh?" came a muffled answer from Kakashi.

" You know, Naruto…." Iruka held a small pause.

" Yes." Kakashi took his book down. "I know him. And I think you do to. Is there something that concerns you about him?"

The brown-haired man took a deep breath, and nodded.

The copy-nin could see that the subject of Naruto was indeed bothering his friend, so he took down the book, and formed his hand around one of the bars, he wanted to listed to this.

"Before we went on our mission to go search for you, he came to me. We ate at our usual place at Ichiraku , and then he asked me about something."

"About what?"

"He wanted to know if, I would- "

"HEY! You two!"

Both Iruka and Kakashi looked towards the end of the hall. It was easy to see though the large area of cells down in the cave, they only consisted of broad metal bars. And as per usual, that woman could make a louder entre, than the self same person they had shortly been speaking about.

Tsunade came walking down the small road between cells and cave wall. Her bosom went from side to side, from every step she took, and for both men and women, that was a mesmerizing sight. It was hard for both Iruka and Kakashi not to stare.

She stopped in front of Iruka's cell. "Well," she started. " Have you two figured out what to do with this problem yet?" She pointed at both their faces before crossing her arms over her big bosom.

"No, Hokage-sama." Came a humble reply from Iruka. He suddenly felt as being a child again, like he had done something wrong, or something he wasn't allowed to do. And in this case, what he had not done yet.

So the man with the hazel brown eyes turned his head to face his un-masked companion.

"I think it will acquire more time, Hokage-sama. Iruka and I were just going through possible ideas for how to make the Sharingan whole again. So far, it seems we need more time." Kakashi was quick.

Tsunade were folding her mouth into a small tiny, little tight object. Another sign of thinking.

"Right! You have until tomorrow afternoon. Then I'll be back. And you've better come up with something!" She turned on her heels and walked away.

"Someone seems to be busy." Came another sly remark from the copy-nin.

Iruka turned to face him. He was red with rage.

"Great!" he turned around and sat down on the small bench behind him. "This is just what I needed. It's so bloody cold down here, and we are stuck here until tomorrow. I thought my mission was over! I've been looking forward to a warm bed. Just for one night, one night!"

Kakashi leaned against the bars to Iruka's cell.

" Yamato told me he noticed you were very much attached to your bed... am I right?"

Iruka shot kakashi a very long hard glare that matched his voice. "Yes, I am."

Then Kakashi mumbled something Iruka couldn't hear.

That was something that pissed him off. Why? Oh, why did that pervert try to indicate something? He knew the copy-nin tried to catch ones attention by mumbling, and during the months they had trained together Iruka had known this to piss him off right away.

" Kakashi, if you have something to say, then share it with the rest of the flock!"

"Shh, you don't need to be so harsh, Iruka." Kakashi still leaned up against the bars. " Yamato only told me that you liked to stay long in your bed. And besides that, I am not indicating anything." Kakashi turned his back to Iruka. " And if it happened, that the thing you think I am indicating to, is true, then it's none of my business anyway."

"Kami, Kakashi! Stop it!" Iruka got up from the bench and walked as close to Kakashi as possible.

"Yes, you stay the f#ck out of my business!" Iruka spat. " You have not right to ask me things like that!"

" No need to." Kakashi then said.

"Good." The teacher was beet red from irritation. He turned and sat down again. His face was turned away from the man behind the other bars.

"I know..." Kakashi then said, and turned into the darkness of his cell.

Iruka's eyes grew wide and he flew up."What have you seen?"

"I never needed to indicate or ask any questions, Iruka." Kakashi's voice was very low.

Iruka was a little confused. What had the man seen?

Then..

Of course. The sharingan. He placed his own hand over his own eye.

"Shit." That eye could see so many things, just as long as it was just used probably. It could see deep down into one's most hidden feelings and memories.

Iruka couldn't remember if he had looked into Kakashi's Sharingan before that night in the small cottage. If so, then he knew about Iruka's feelings and thoughts. So, if he had read everything in Iruka's mind, then why did he have to ask?

The teacher rested on his healthy arm. He studied the back of the other man. It was dark, and he could only skim a few folds in Kakashi's clothes, also a few strands of the silver hair. For once, the copy-nin was silent.

"Is it always so cold down here?"

Kakashi didn't say anything, instead he went further into his cell, and came back a few seconds after. "Here."

In his wide stretched arm into Iruka's cell, he held a big red fluffy blanket.

Iruka got up. "What about you then?"

"Don't think about it." Kakashi was not looking at the other man.

Iruka couldn't blame him. This was hard for both of them. He took the blanket and sat on the bench again, and accepted the stillness. They both needed this. They had seen everything. Both men had in that cottage read each other's minds. Felt each other's feelings and thoughts, and it was first now, Iruka had had time to think about that. He had seen everything in Kakashi's mind, and it was strange to think about the fact, that Kakashi had seen everything in his too. The copy-nin would now know about Yamato, and that the rumors about Iruka and him were not true. Those rumors had been flowing around Kanoha, as a whirl wind because of their private training, and the fact that none of them had a sweetheart at home. Those rumors had not particularly bothered Iruka, not before he had had his first training day with Kakashi Hatake. That was where it had all started.

"So, what about Naruto?" Kakashi then said and broke the silence. " Did anything happened while I was away?"

Iruka looked at the blanket.

It was blood red.

He turned around and placed the red blanket on the bench behind him.

"Iruka." Kakashi was facing him from behind the bars of his own cell. "What did Naruto ask you about? What should you do?"

Iruka sighed. "Actually he was asking both of us, but you weren't there." The teacher sat down.

Kakashi did think that Iruka looked different with that eye, he thought when he suddenly looked upon the man. The blackness in it made it a little creepy to look at, and his face got a whole new tint to it. But it didn't ruin his handsome features.

"He thinks of us as his parents, Naruto does." Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's again. The teacher was beginning to blush a little.

"I wonder who is the woman in this unspoken relationship between of the two of us?" Kakashi said, with a small hint of joke and sarcasm is his voice. And then he smiled at the other man.

"That's not what's important now, Kakashi. That was not why I brought the subject Naruto up." The blush became bigger on Iruka's cheeks; he had seen the smile given to him, by one of Kanoha's most famous ninjas. " He actually came to me, shortly before the ANBU went to search for you."

"Hmm." Kakashi felt he had stepped in the spinach. He should keep a low profile, and not joke too much about their newly discovered feelings. Apparently the brown-haired man wasn't eager to ignore his sarcasm this evening and night either. So he decided to lie that low, until Iruka was showing a bit of happiness again. Kakashi folded his arms.

"He came to you? what did he say?"

A heavy sigh erupted from Iruka. " He wanted us to be a part of his family. He wanted the two of us, to be the guardian of his child, if anything happens to him or Hinata."

" Isn't it a bit early to ask for that?" Kakashi turned towards Iruka, placed his hands on the bars. "Unless…"

"…unless he wants to be early out, and make sure his legacy won't end up like him. Living without a family, without parents…the fact is, he is going to be a father very soon." Iruka finished for him.

Kakashi was startled. Already? Was Naruto going to be a father now? How old was he? Nineteen? Twenty?

The copy-nin looked at iIruka. How was he feeling about this? By judging on the look on his face, and the way he acted, Iruka didn't seem to be over joyous. But why? Wasn't he happy on Naruto's behalf? Kakashi himself certainly was, but he wasn't thinking about it in any deeper thought. It was a new responsibility the boy had to take care of, but seeing how he had been reaching his goals the last few years, Kakashi wasn't at all in doubt of the fact that this young man, they both held dear, would become an excellent father.

But why did this seem to bother Iruka?

"I've never taken care of a small child before," Kakashi said.

"Never had I… really." Iruka looked sad. "In this case; let's hope it never comes to that with Naruto's son or daughter." That would mean Naruto had to die very young. Not something neither of the men in the cells wanted to think of.

" I heard that some of the conversation Tsunade had with Gai. You wanted to go back teaching?" Kakashi said, hoping to get rid of the other subject, so Iruka would have to think of something else.

"Yes," Iruka answered. " I'm planning on it."

"Why?" Kakashi asked. "Wasn't that something you were growing tired of too. That's why you became a jounin?"

Iruka was silent. "Kakashi…. It doesn't concern you; in fact I would like you not to ask me anything about that again."

"All right, I won't." In fact Kakashi didn't have to. He now knew exactly what was wrong with Iruka. He had seen it.

It all started to make sense for the copy-ninja now.

With two flat hands Iruka flattened the blanket, fixing all the wrinkles and then sat down on it. He took his good hand and wrapped the blanket around himself. He then focused his gaze at the cell door, Tsunade had put an extra lock on it. Damn!

He lowered his gaze and followed the dirty ground all the way over to the next cell, and stopped at Kakashi's bare feet. They wriggled once.

" Eyes up here." Kakashi was pointing at his own eyes with two fingers.

Iruka looked rather concerned, but a faint blush was forming on his nose and cheeks. It made the scare across his nose look darker. Kakashi could see his friend was hiding a smile, and at the same time trying to fight it. The thing he had said was meant to have a slight hint of the perverted, but from their training together, it seemed he could still get Iruka to blush.

Kakashi smiled. He actually liked to see how the younger man reacted when he came with such sly comments. It was nice to see, that he took the hints a little more serious than usual. Maybe that was why the copy-nin still continued to tease Iruka a little now and then. It amused him more than he actually knew.

Though, he still hadn't answered his question.

Kakashi continued to look at iruka. The red blanket was tucked against his body. Was it really that cold down here?

"Hey." The copy-nin took forth his hand into the other cell. "Come here."

"Wha-?" Iruka's eyes went from Kakashi's torso to his outstretched arm and hand.

The hand still had a glove on, but it was pretty bad torn apart. He could see the fingers that still had some of the other ninja's blood all over it. Strangely enough it looked so warm.

Iruka stood up and went over to the welcoming arm.

To get the warmth back in your body, the best way is to use somebody else's body heat. You have to stand really close to this person you want to 'heat' you up. In fact you should touch the other person. And in fact, you need to do it skin to skin to get the best result out of it.

The cinnamon colored hand took the very pale white one with the black torn glove in his own, and Iruka immediately felt the warmth. In this case, the blanket he had wrapped around himself couldn't help less.

The pale fingers wrapped around his hand, and held them in a strong but still gentle grip. There was first the hint of a tiny squeeze, and then they held the hand.

"Yamato told me you weren't really that fond of this," Kakashi added as he slowly guided Iruka into his warmth. The copy-nin was leaning all his body up against the cold steel bars. "But none the less, it saved us both from a freezing could, am I right?"

"Yes, you are." Iruka was slowly starting to raise one of his brows.

"It is a rather nice way to become warm again, right?" Kakashi was still leading the younger man closer to himself.

The brows on Iruka started to furrow. " Are you now insinuating something, Kakashi?"

"No," the white-haired man said. " No, no, not at all. I was just wondering…"

"Then wonder in another direction." Iruka growled. " If you think that I would be that perverted to take advantage of a situation like the one Yamato and I were in up on that mountain, then think again. In fact, you should let go of my hand right now." Iruka began to make himself let go of Kakashi's hand.

"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi almost forced Iruka's hand to stay in his own. He then managed to slide the other hand around Iruka's lower back, and took care of the wounded arm, he was careful not to hit it on the way.

"Kakashi, if you take-"

" I won't," Kakashi interrupted. " In fact, in this moment I was wondering to which funhouse, I was going to visit when I come out of here. So don't worry, Iruka." His one visible eye was bending in a friendly manner. "You're quite safe."

"Hmm." The sternness in Iruka's eyes were still there as he kept looking at Kakashi's face. He could just even try to go lower with that hand on his back, and the former teacher would knock him into the next drive though oblivion.

'Funhouse' right! As if! And then…Iruka started to relax a little, but another emotion fell over him. Who had ever seen Kakashi with someone else? Was he always alone when anyone saw him?

Iruka looked down, not eyeing Kakashi. It was getting warmer though. Toughing him, feeling him.

"RAAAAAAAAAACHHHHHHIIIIIIICHHHHH!"

Sparks literally flew between them now. All of the sudden, a force so powerful and quick, that neither Iruka nor Kakashi had seen it coming, rose out of the darkness and forced their bodies together. Both hit their heads on the metal bars, and with a hammering headache they held their hands tight in each other's clothes.

Their eyes were stuck together. And so were they!

A/N: ^_^


End file.
